Big Time Boom
by Sammers B
Summary: The Trouble triplets are moving into the Palm Woods. What's gonna happen? LoganXOC KendallXOC CamilleXOC
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the Palm Woods with my brother and sister at my sides. Hi, I'm Samantha Trouble. I am the middle triplet of my family. Seth is my older brother, and Sara my younger sister. I am sixteen with brown hair and brown eyes. Sara is a blonde haired, blue eyed bombshell. Seth has black hair and green eyes, and he is huge, with the body of a body builder. I'm also the second tallest, at 5'7". Seth is tallest at 6'2". Sara is the shortest at 5'3". We don't look alike at all, but we are similar.

Seth was an up and coming musician, signed to Rocque Records. Sara is an actress. She has appeared in various commercials, but is trying to get a part in a show. Gustavo Rocque loved my brother as soon as he heard him, and Sara had already planned to come out here to California. I'm just along for the ride. I don't sing, play and instrument or act. I don't want to either. The only reason I'm even with them is because we don't like being apart. I'm not a freeloader, however. I plan on going to school and getting a job. Sara, Seth, and I walked to the front desk of the Palm Woods.

"Hi," Seth said, "Could you point us to the room Mrs. Knight is staying in. She is our new guardian."

The man behind the desk was looking down, till Seth stopped talking. When he looked up he jumped and fell out of his chair. I looked over the desk to see if he was okay, and he hopped right back up. I giggled, because the face he made is common around Seth.

"Yes, yes of course. Mrs. Knight is in room 2J, just take the elevator and follow the signs." We thanked him and left, making our way to the stairs instead. Sara hated elevators. I burst out laughing, my face red from just how hard I was laughing. Sara was giggling too. We caused Seth to blush.

"Just shut up. I hate being scary." He began to pout before pushing open the door to the stairs.

"You aren't scary, but surprising. A 6'2" sixteen year old isn't very common. Plus all of your muscle, I thought the clerk was going to crap himself. You're like the Rock." As I finished we raced up the stairs. We ended up going up one too many flights so we had to run back down. I over-stepped, and tumbled down the stairs. I covered my face, and slammed into a person, much to my surprise. I knew it wasn't Seth, however, when we both fell over backwards. I was laying on him, with my head on his chest. I looked up at his face and gasped, he was so handsome.

"Sam!" Sara and Seth called in unison. I was in front of them, at the top of the stairs. I was so thankful this guy was there, even though I think I knocked him out. Seth and Sara arrived at my side in record time. "Are you alright? Is he alright?" Sara's concern was heart-warming, note my sarcasm.

"Yes, Sara, I'm fine I fall down enough stairs to know how to protect myself. Him, I not sure. I don't think he has many girls fall on him after they've careened down a whole flight of stairs.

"Well, we better find where he lives, maybe the desk clerk knows who he is." Seth threw the guy over his shoulder roughly. I gasped.

"Seth! Be careful with him. He saved me from a lot of pain." I scolded harshly. The guys eyes fluttered a bit and he coughed. "Wait, Seth, put him down, he's waking up!" Seth set him down, gently, and I moved to his side. "Hey buddy, you okay." He groaned a bit but nodded his head.

"I'm okay. What happened?" He opened his eyes and I saw the most beautiful green. I was left speechless for a moment, lost in a gaze that seemed to look into my soul.

"I fell down the stairs and ran into you. Thanks to you, I'm conscious, but you were rendered unconscious. Are you sure you're okay?" I felt so bad, he was so handsome, I didn't want to meet him like this.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm Kendall, by the way. Kendall Knight." I gasped. His mom was our new guardian. This was not the good first impression we had intended.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened and closed my mouth a couple times. I can't believe I ran into him of all people. Our new guardian's son. Oh boy.

"I'm, uh, Samantha. Samantha Trouble. This is Seth and Sara, my siblings." He nodded once, twice, then his face changed into one of shock, much like mine had been.

"You're the triplets that are living with us? You don't look like triplets." He was sitting up now. I nodded to his question.

"I am quite aware of that fact. I know that most triplets look exactly alike. I like the fact that we are different." My phone chose that moment to go off. I pulled it out and saw I had ten minutes to arrive at the high school down the road to start planning my classes for my junior year. I stood up fast, with wide eyes, and ran. I ran all the way to the school. Once outside the door did I stop and text Sara where I was. She replied back, thankful I was okay. I entered the school and looked in awe of it. It was my dream school. The colors were green and black. They were known as the Ravens. I walked towards the office, following the signs.

"Hello, I'm Samantha Trouble. I just moved here, and I need to make a schedule." The woman behind the desk nodded to me, and motioned me over. Her name plate read Mrs. Terry. She looked to be about mid thirties, with blonde hair and a kind face.

"Okay sweetie, just give me some info and I'll give you the class brochure." I nodded and she continued, focusing on her computer screen. "I'll need your full name, birth date, and ID number." I told her everything she needed to know at that moment. "Aha! Here you are. Excellent grades, excellent attendance, participation in school activities. Now, I need to update your info. Where do you live?"

"The Palm Woods Hotel, room 2J" She nodded, like she got lots of enrollment from the hotel of the future famous.

A few questions later and I was left to look at a brochure of studies. I had already jotted down my requirements I was taking, English 3 Honors, Trigonometry Honors, Chemistry Honors, US History AP, and Economics AP. I had three classes left I could take. I chose Chorus, Band, and AFJROTC, just like I would have done back home. I left the school happy. With a calendar of upcoming dates In ROTC, chorus, and band, as well as my marching music for the season. I walked home, to the Palm Woods, slowly, savoring my alone time. I was three blocks away when my phone shattered my silence. It was a text from Seth.

[i]'Sis? Where are you? Mrs. Knight and the other want to meet you. Hurry home.'[/i] I growled inwardly. I needed to practice for band. I texted him that I was almost there ,and ran the rest of the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrived at the Palm Woods I walked briskly to the stairs and began to climb. I didn't want a repeat of earlier without anyone around. I found 2J with ease. I stood outside the door, trying to get the nerve to knock. The door was suddenly flung open, surprising me.

"Sam! There you are! I was beginning to get worried." Seth's features relaxed remarkably. He was always looking after me and Sara, because we have no parents. They were always working, but the one day they both had off they spent it together, away from us three. They had given us to our aunt, who had a daughter with the same name as me. She was a couple months younger than us but she was very wise. That night, our parents died in a terrible accident. It was unfortunate, but we never knew them anyway. Sure, we cried, but no tears have been shed since two hours after we learned the news.

Seth pulled me into the apartment, slamming the door behind us. A bunch of people stormed us, and I shuffled behind Seth, who merely chuckled. "Sam, meet our new family. This is Kathy Knight, her daughter Katie, and we already ran into Kendall." He pointed to an older woman, probably in her mid-thirties, and little girl, about eleven, and Kendall, the handsome guy I crashed into. "And these are Kendall's friends and band mates, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond, and Logan Mitchell." I nodded to each of them in turn. My gaze fell onto Kendall and I began blushing, which Seth noticed. He took my hand and led me to the room that the three of us were sharing.

"I already brought in your suitcase and Sara unpacked for you. I hope you don't mind, but you are sharing a bed with Sara." I nodded. I loved Sara, of course I didn't mind! I walked over to the bed and fell onto it. I was going to have a busy day tomorrow. I had a reading assignment to do for my Honors English class, I had to learn all my marching music for band, and I had to contact the SASI for the ROTC corps at my school so I could learn the dates of various summer events. I heard Seth shut the door lightly and rolled over, off of the bed. I whacked my head off the corner of the nightstand I had failed to notice in the first place. I groaned, reaching to check my head. It was bleeding, a lot. I groaned again, standing up. The room spun, a lot, and I almost fell again. I rested a hand on the nightstand till the world righted itself, before making my way to the door. When I opened it, I saw Kendall there, his fist poised, ready to knock. I nearly collapsed in his arms.

He pulled me into the living room. I assumed Sara was looking at my wound, because Seth hated blood. I assumed if he looked at my head he would throw up. Sara was very gentle and applied a little pressure. I hadn't noticed at first, but Kendall grabbed my hand. AS Sara increased the pressure I gripped his hand tighter. His touch was sending chills and sparks through my whole body. When Sara finally said that Seth could enter the room, I was completely unconscious, my hand still gripping Kendall's and my head on the couch.

I awoke the next morning that a killer headache. I noticed Sara wasn't in the room with me. I also noticed I was still on the couch. I rolled over, and once again fell onto the floor. This time, however, I didn't hit my head off of anything, and someone rushed to my side. It was Logan, from last night.

"Hey Sam, I'm, uh, the only one up right now. Are you alright?" I nodded to his question and took his outstretched hand. He pulled me up and I faltered only slightly. "Do you want to sleep on an actual bed? My bed is currently vacant; you're more than welcome to use it. I share a room with Kendall though, hope that won't matter." I nodded to him again and he led me to his room. He quietly opened the door and took me to his bed, "Here you are m'lady." I giggled as his bowed. I climbed into his bed and snuggled up to the covers. He chuckled and left as quietly as he entered. I stood from his bed. I wasn't comfortable in it. I ambled over to Kendall and shook him slightly. He awoke without much fuss.

"Sam? What are you doing in here?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Logan offered for me to sleep in his bed, but I can't, can I sleep with you?" He nodded slowly, and scooted over. I snuggled up close to him, my head on his chest. "Thanks, this is the start of a beautiful friendship." I was out five minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke with a start as I was yanked from the bed I was sleeping in. I looked up and saw what I thought was Seth; however it was so blurry I couldn't be sure.

"What are you doing?!" Yup, it was Seth, and he was mad. Why now? Hmm, let's think. I got hurt, slept on the couch, and then Logan took me to his room, right? Wait, no, I spelt in Kendall's bed, on his chest. Crap.

I shook my head a bit, trying to clear my thoughts and my vision. "I couldn't sleep in Logan's bed; you know I sleep best with someone next to me! And Kendall was here and I wasn't feeling well enough to walk all the way back to our room. Besides, we didn't do anything, I wouldn't. Remember our promise?" He sighed and set me on my feet before nodding. When we were twelve and got "the talk" form our aunt all three of us and our cousin made a promise to wait till marriage for anything further than kissing.

"You're right, I'm sorry Sam. Go back to bed." He lifted me and put me onto the bed next to a now awake Kendall. I looked over at him and he smiled reassuringly. Seth slammed the bedroom door shut as he left.

"I'm sorry Kendall." He just shook his head. A lock of hair fell over his eyes and I giggled, moving it for him. He blushed, but only slightly, and I giggled again.

"Hey, really, it's no problem. He's just looking out for you; I'd do the same if I saw Katie with a guy." He smiled, and I smiled back. He was a great guy. My eyes inadvertently flickered to his lips, then beck to his eyes. Now I was blushing. I mean, don't get me wrong, Kendall is awesome, and handsome, but I had only known him a day. I tilted my head down a bit, hiding my blush as best as possible, but it didn't work because as soon as I broke eye contact, Kendall reached up and lifted my chin. "Please don't ever hide from me. You are so amazing; I want you to be able to be completely honest with me, no matter what." I smiled at him, too shocked to speak. I had never been called amazing before. It felt nice.

Kendall began to lean in, and I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I blushed at my original thought, but hugged him back. "Kendall, you're amazing too." He just squeezed a little tighter.

About five minutes later we actually left the bedroom. We were arm and arm, till we saw Seth. I wanted to run to our room and hide, but I knew that would make him feel like crap, so I stayed put, standing next to my new best friend.

"Hey, Sam, Logan found a library in town. We were all gonna walk over, wanna come?" He was using this to get back on my good side after this morning, both him and Logan. I loved books, and libraries. I nodded excitedly, ready to go, even though I was in my bloody shirt and jeans from yesterday, with my hair all over the place. I suddenly realized that that was what I looked like in front of Kendall. I blushed and began making my way to my room. Kendall, noticing my abruptness, grabbed my arm and held me back, a questioning look gracing his features.

"Sam? What's the matter?" By now, everyone went on with their own lives, for which I was thankful. I shook my head at Kendall's question. I didn't want to tell him that I was insecure because I was ugly. HE asked once more and then once again before I finally pulled him with me to the bathroom. I shut the door behind us and pointed to myself in the mirror. As I had thought, my short hair was everywhere and my shirt was stained red on the shoulder and down the back from my blood. My eyes held large bags too. I took in my disheveled appearance before pointing to myself.

"I'm ugly, and I don't want to be this ugly around you. This beats my normal caliber by a lot." I looked away from his once again. I didn't want him to have to see my horrendous face. He tilted my head again, a smirk playing on his face.

"Sam, you are so beautiful. I think you look amazing." I protested, but he stuck by his absurd thoughts. "You really are, I promise. Do you want to know what I see, when I see you?" I almost said no, but if he thought I was beautiful, it couldn't be too bad. I nodded. He turned me towards the mirror and made me look at myself. "I see a girl who loves her family and friends. A girl who will protect and defend anything and everything she believes in. Someone who tries to see the good in everything, even the worst situations. Someone who is so smart and talented, but so modest. I see the most beautiful pair of brown eyes and the most stunning smile. I see you, for everything you're worth." I gazed up at him, disbelieving. I thought that no one would ever find something good about me, let alone so many things to love.

"Kendall…" My voice trailed off and I shifted my body to hug him, burying my head in the crook of his neck. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and just held him while he held me. He was the perfect guy. I breathed in and my senses were assaulted with Kendall's amazing smell. He smelt of pineapple and vanilla.

"Sam, always remember that you are beautiful." I nodded to Kendall and kissed his cheek. "I think you missed." I gave him a confused look. He chuckled and kissed me, once, on the lips. It was short, too short. I laced my fingers behind his neck and pulled him down to me, attaching our lips.


	5. Chapter 5

We only kissed for a minute, but it was my first kiss, and it was magical. I know that's lame, but it's true.

"Kendall…" My voice trailed off. I was almost nervous to tell him. "Uh, thanks for being my first kiss." He looked shocked, but his face softened and he smiled.

"Thanks for letting me be your first, and thanks for being my best kiss. Now, we better get ready, we have to go to the library." I beamed at him and quickly shoved him from the bathroom so that I could shower. I grabbed a towel, set the water, and hopped it. Only then did I realize I forgot clothes to change into.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Sam?" I heard Sara voice and smiled. "Hey, I grabbed you some clothes, but I have to pee, do you mind?"

"No, go ahead, just please don't flush. What clothes did you grab?" That water suddenly got extremely hot, and I screamed and blood-curdling scream. "Sara, please tell me that wasn't you." I touched my back and it was burned badly.

"No, Sam, that wasn't me. But, I got you a pair of underwear, your black camisole, and your Mario boxers that you stole from Seth. Are you alright?" I was whimpering. I had sensitive skin. I couldn't really wear any jewelry, and an extreme change in temperate would burn me, whether it was cold or not.

"I'll be fine. Did you grab the extra large cami, or the large?" I heard shuffling and Sara spoke again, "The large, want the other one?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. You can have that one; it's too small for me. I think my extra large was is in the laundry room." I heard the door close and sighed. Now my back was burned, probably badly. I had to finish my shower though. I quickly completed my shower routine and waited for Sara to return with my cami.

She returned seconds later. "Here, I also grabbed you an over shirt, just in case you don't like just the cami. It's just like your black Arizona on, but its Kendall's; I found it in his laundry basket." I gasped, she really was my sister. If I ever doubt it, I'd have to think about this moment.

"Thanks! Now, please get out, I'm done, can you check my back after I get dressed?"

"Yeah. Everyone is ready, so when you finish we'll leave."

"'Kay, I'll be out soon." I heard her shut the door and I quickly dried and got changed, wincing every time I brushed the burn. I towel dried my short hair and called Sara in.

"Oh Sam, its bad. Want some aloe or something?" I nodded, and she applied it very gently. It still stung, however, and I winced. "I'm really sorry."

"Who did it?" I was upset. If it was her or Seth, I'd be pissed, but one of the guys? They didn't know about my skin condition. It was an accident.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. He will when you go out there. What do you want to wear today?" I turned to face her when she finished applying the aloe.

"Black jeans, a blue shirt, black socks, and my black shoes, please." She nodded before going to retrieve my clothes. I didn't really need her to, but the help was appreciated. I walked out shortly after, shutting the door behind me.

"Sam? What happened to your back?" I spun and Saw Seth there, he looked pained.

"Someone turned water on while I was in the shower, it's no big deal. They didn't know." His face got red with anger.

"I should have stopped them. Who did it?" I shook my head, his face got redder, if that's possible.

"Seth, don't do anything. It's my fault, I never told them about my skin. They know now, and I'll heal. Just drop it." He nodded, but I knew he was still upset. I turned back around and saw Carlos with his head down.

"I'm really sorry Sam. It was supposed to be a harmless prank. I didn't know you'd get burned." He looked like he'd been kicked. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"It's okay Carlos, I'm not mad, only burned. I'll get better. Just never do it again, okay?" He nodded and hugged me back. Then Sara arrived holding my clothes. "Thanks, you really didn't have to get me my clothes." She nodded.

"I know, I just like helping. Now, go get ready. We have to go to the library, Logan is having withdrawals." I laughed and walked to the room I share with my siblings. I sat on the bed for a moment and just thought. We had only been in LA a day and I had already gotten hurt twice, gotten kissed twice, and made four life-long friends. I chuckled to myself, and began getting dressed. I took off my boxers and cami, and put on a bra and my jeans. Then I put my cami back on, put on my shirt, and socks and shoes. There was a faint knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kendall opened my door and smiled at me. Now that I was dressed and looked good, I didn't mind him seeing me, but his words from earlier still floated in my mind.

"Ready?" I nodded, going over a mental checklist.

"Wait!" I ran to the dresser and grabbed my brush, dragging it through my hair quickly. I shook my head and then nodded. "Done." He smiled and held out his arm, which I grasped. We walked form my room and I saw Sara had already prepared my Jack Skellington bag for the day. I grabbed it without a glance at the contents. I knew it had my wallet, my iPod, my phone, and a pad of paper with a pencil. "Thanks Sara!" She smiled in return I pulled out my wallet and looked inside, seeing my list of book I could choose from for my summer reading assignment. I had to read three and write three different types of summaries, a character summary, a chapter summary, and an overall summery.

On the list was _Witch and Wizard_ by James Pattenson, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief_ by Rick Riordan, and _Raven's Gate_ by Anthony Horowitz. I had already read them all, but I didn't own them, so I had to get those and maybe I could get a couple for some free reading.

We walked the whole three blocks to the library. It wasn't far, but it was huge. It had at least four floors and over 5000 sq. feet. I was giddy with excitement. I grasped Kendall's arm tighter without meaning to and he smiled down at me.

As soon as we entered I was slammed with the smell of books. I loved that smell. They had baskets available at the entrance and Logan and I both grabbed one. I giggled before heading to a map, looking for the fiction section. It was on the third floor, we were on the first. We all decided to split up. Sara, Seth, and I were on group, and the boys were the other. I was quite thankful, because Carlos was the only one, other than Seth and Sara, who knew about my back. I was hoping it wouldn't slip out, but if it did, I'd handle it.

The three of us made our way to the stairs, climbing to the third floor. With every step I took my back throbbed, but I was determined not to let it get to me. It was an accident, that didn't heal it, but it stopped me from complaining. We reached the fiction books and I was in heaven, in the VIP room. It was amazing. The third floor was the top floor, but it was because it was huge. Each book shelf along the walls had to have at least fifty shelves. Then there were smaller ones on the floor that had about ten. There were computers along the walls that weren't occupied by bookshelves. I made my way over to one while Seth and Sara looked around aimlessly. I looked up the three books I needed on the computers database, and thankfully all of them were in. I left the computer after jotting down the books' locations. I found _Raven's Gate_ and _Witch and Wizard_ near the ground, but realized that the third book, _The Lightning Thief_ was up very high on one of the bookshelves along the walls. I rolled a ladder over and gulped, before ascending the ladder. I gripped it tightly as I looked for the book. I found it, after I was about twenty shelves up. I was relieved and made a grab for it, but someone moved the ladder. Even though I managed to grab the book, I slipped off of the ladder. I wasn't very far from the ground, but I knew it would hurt. I clutched the book to my chest and squeezed my eyes shut, praying not to break too many bones, when I just stopped. I stopped falling and there was no pain. I opened one eye and saw Seth had caught me. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and he set me down. I hugged him gratefully; if he wasn't there it would have ended badly. I set the book among the others in my basket and looked for more, refusing to even look on the large shelves.

I found three more books to read before going to the checkout counter. I was given a library card and the books. We met up with the guys out front. I was still slightly shaking, my face still pale. They cast me worried looks but we walked back to the apartment.

When we arrived Kendall approached me in my room. I was alone, just getting ready to sit at my laptop and get started on my assignment. "What happened at the library that got you so shaken up?" I didn't want to answer, but I knew that I had to.

"I, uh, fell off a ladder. Someone decided to move the one I was on just as I reached for the last book I needed for my assignment. I managed to grab the book, but I was falling down about twenty shelves. Seth caught me though. I've never been a fan of heights." He nodded and tried to wrap his arm around my shoulder. I wasn't expecting it, or the pain, so I ended up wincing and gasping. He pulled away like I was on fire.

"What?!" He was panicked. I was guessing he'd never met anyone as accident prone as me.

"When I was in the shower Carlos turned the sink on in the kitchen, and I got burned. It was a prank, an accident. He didn't know about my skin. It's super sensitive. I get burned at any change in temperature." He sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist instead.

"Sam, you get hurt a lot." I nodded, "But that's okay, because you're worth it. Want to sleep with me again tonight? When I was next to you I got the best night of sleep." I nodded again, happy that he still wanted me around even though I always got hurt. "Good. Whatcha doing?"

"I was getting ready to work on my summaries. Plus I have to pick out an outfit for tomorrow, I have a job interview." He nodded, but looked shocked. "What?"

"You're so mature. I mean, you are in all advanced classes, you can play clarinet, sing, and you are military trained. You're only fifteen and are ready to work. Where are you going to interview anyway?"

"The library. And I'm not that mature or as amazing as you just made me sound. I know I'm grown-up, but I had to grow up fast. Our parents didn't want us, so of course we fended for ourselves. I was the oldest girl, so I had to be the mother, I did laundry, cooked food, washed dishes, plus I kept up with my grades. It got easier when we went to live with our Aunt Mary, but I worked. Sara participated in chorus, band, and drama. Seth participated in ROTC. I was in all honors classes and was often called a freak, or called weird. I have to be doing something, or I'll go insane." He just nodded, but now he looked sad. Sad for me, Seth, and Sara.

"I'm not sad we are here, or that I'm grown-up. I'm sad we had to get here like this, and that the three of us were given up, but I'm not sad I met you." I kissed him once, but I put every emotion I could into it. He kissed back, and that was when I realized I loved him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I awoke happily in Kendall's arms. I didn't tell him I loved him, but couldn't. Not yet at least. We just met, and it would be too soon. Ugh, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. My hair was plastered to my face and I was irritated by it. I moved Kendall's arm from my waist and watched him reach for me. I smiled softly, but he didn't wake. I left the room silently.

I made my way to my room, knowing I had a long day ahead of me. First, I had to complete at least one summary, meaning I had to start as soon as possible, and then I had to get ready for my interview at one in the afternoon. It was seven thirty now, so if I finished my summary at eleven, I would have enough time to get ready and walk to the library. In my room, I saw Sara and Seth sleeping peacefully. I knew my work would disturb them, so I grabbed a book at random and my laptop before going to the kitchen.

I sat at the table and looked at the book I had grabbed, _Raven's Gate. _I had already planned to do that one today, so I got started, choosing to the chapter summary for it. I finished a couple chapters before I started to get hungry. No one appeared to be up, but I decided to cook for everyone anyway. There were five guys here, so I needed to make a lot of whatever I planned. I decided to make pancakes and waffles, with sausage, bacon, and toast. Usually, I couldn't be trusted in the kitchen alone, because I tended to mess something up, but I had to feel confident. It was almost eight, so people would be waking up soon. The guys were due at the 'school' at nine, so were Sara and Katie. Right on time, as I finished people started to wake up. Sara and Seth were first, then the other guys, and finally Mrs. Knight and Katie. They all looked astounded at the food, but the guys all charged it.

"Wait! You get at most five piece of bacon or sausage, and five pancakes or waffles, until everyone is satisfied. We all need to be fair. Got it?" The guys nodded and I let them dig in, each taking the maximum. The ladies took two or three of either and we satisfied. Except for me, I took two pancakes, three waffles, and five pieces of bacon, and I was finished eating first. James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall looked completely shocked, but Sara and Seth were used to it. Mrs. Knight just shook her head and Katie was saying how I was her hero. I washed my plate quickly and got back to work. I only had two and a half hours before I had to start getting ready. Everyone finished after I did, and started to get ready for their day. Five minutes before nine o'clock I watched everyone but Mrs. Knight go off to school. I had finished half my books' chapters and their summaries. I decided know was a good time to shower.

"Sam, I'm leaving, I have work to go to. Don't burn the house down. The guys will probably be up before they go to the studio after school, so be ready for that. I'll be home around six. You don't have to make dinner, but if you want to that's fine. Bye." She hurried out the door after kissing my cheek.

I grabbed some clean undergarments and hopped into the shower. I washed all my troubles, and tenderly touched my back. It was still burned, but it didn't hurt that bad anymore. I hoped out and quickly dried before getting dressed. I put back on my pajamas because I had plenty of time to get changed for my interview.

I walked back to my laptop and my quick work of the last half of my book. I sighed when it was finished and saw it was almost eleven. I sighed happily, glad one was done. I walked back to the bathroom and began to get ready, doing my hair and such. I had forgotten to pick out what I was wearing so I did that quickly. I chose a pair of creased, black, business type pants, a light blue short sleeved shirt and a navy blue blazer. I looked in my mirror and sighed, this wasn't how I envisioned I'd look at the age of sixteen. I looked about twenty-one.

"Sam!" The door to the apartment slammed open and I was brought from my thoughts. The guys were home from school. By now it was ten minutes to one. I had to leave soon, but I could see the boys for a few minutes. I walked from my bedroom and to the living room, where I found the boys. I noticed Kendall's jaw drop, and Seth clench his fists when I walked into their line of view.

"Now now, I have to go soon, when are you guys heading out?"

"One thirty. Want us to walk you sis?" I was so glad Seth had asked that, because I really didn't want to go alone.

"Please?" They all nodded and stood up. We walked to the library in silence, for the most part. Every once in a while Carlos and James would bicker, or make bird noises. I tuned them out as much as possible, focusing on my job interview. We arrived a little bit early, thankfully.

"You guys can go now, thanks so much for walking me here. Have fun in the studio." They waved as they left.

Once they were out of sight I walked to the desk, talking to the woman behind it. "Hi, I'm Samantha Trouble, I'm here for an interview at one o'clock." She typed in so things and nodded.

"Go on in. He's been expecting you." I nodded and walked past her, breathing deeply to calm my nerves. I knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"Hello? I'm here for an interview with Mr. Sampsons." The high backed chair turned around and I saw an older man wearing jeans and a tee shirt. I felt extremely over dressed and my palms became sweaty.

"Ms. Trouble? Please have a seat." I nodded and shook his hand before sitting. "Now, it says here that you are quite smart. Also that this would be your first job. I don't usually hire new workers, so what makes you think I'll hire you?"

"I'm an excellent worker. I was too busy in my old town to get a job, but I'm not as busy and I'm better with my time management. If you were to hire me, I wouldn't let you down." He nodded and was about to dismiss me when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He seemed interested in what the other person was saying. "You're hired. You start tomorrow at nine in the morning, don't be late, and don't dress so smart. But don't be a complete bum either." I jumped out of my chair in excitement, shaking his hand quickly. I rushed from his office and out of the library, only stopping when I realized that I didn't have anyone to share my news with. The guys were in the studio, Katie was at the pool, Sara was at various auditions, and Mrs. Knight was at work. My good mood dampened and I walked a little slower.

I managed to drag myself back to our apartment, but I only went to my room and grabbed my clarinet. I began working on my marching music. We had to memorize four songs by the week of band camp, which was one week in the summer where we learned the marches for the songs, and it was completely day camp. I learned the first song in an hour, it wasn't too hard. I was sad that I had finished though, because now I had nothing to do. I decided to just change and get some sleep. It was three, no one should be home for a couple of hours, perfect nap time. I plugged my iPod in and fell asleep to "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by The Script.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sam?" I was jolted awake by the front door to the apartment slamming open. I must have rolled in my sleep, because my ear buds were out. I snatched my iPod from my nightstand and shut of my music, hoping that it was the guys who were home. Not that I didn't love Sara, Katie, or Mrs. Knight, I just had more fun with the guys, probably because they let me mess around and I didn't get any looks that told me to 'grow-up'.

The door to my room opened and I saw Kendall sneak his head in. His eyes darted around the room, finally resting on me as a warm smile spread over his face. He walked through the door, shutting it tightly, before making his way to my bed. He plopped down next to me and threw his arm over my shoulder, pulling me to his chest as he kiss the top of my head.

"Well, gorgeous, how was your day?" He smiled a genuine smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It was great, I finished summary, got the job at the library, and memorized a song." I went into further detail about my day, and he smiled and nodded, listening ot my every word.

"That great, listen I have a question for you." I nodded for him to continue, suddenly getting nervous. "Well, I know you just got her and we haven't known each other long, but would you maybe consider being my girlfriend?" I gasped, assuming he was only going to ask me to the movies or something. Being his girlfriend was huge; he would have to get Seth and Sara's ultimate approval. I nodded to him anyway. "I already asked Seth, and he just warned me if I broke your heart, he would break me." I smiled and leaned into him further. "One thing, please talk to me more. You hardly ever talk to me, or anyone. Tomorrow, I want an hour with you, just us talking, okay?"

"Okay. Kendall, I just want you to know, that you are the most amazing guy I've ever met, and you mean a lot to me, even though we just met. I want ot know everything about you." It was his turn to smile, before he laid us both down. My head was resting on his chest and I once again fell asleep, but this time it was to the sound of his heartbeat.

The next morning was hectic to say the least. Today was Seth's first day of recording with the guys and he was nervous, because he had seen Gustavo in action yesterday and was intimidated by him. Sara and I did our best to reassure him, but I don't think it worked out to well, because he ended up throwing up four times before he had to go. I kissed Kendall once as a good bye and the five of them headed for and eventful day at the studio.

Next off was Mrs. Knight and Katie, they were going on a much needed boycation, since they had to deal with four guys 24/7. Sara and I were left in charge, and the guys were allowed near any appliance in the kitchen. Sara, who didn't have an audition today, stayed home and cleaned while I was at work in the library.

At the library, my boss told me what to do after complimenting me on my choice of outfit for the day. I was only in a simple blouse with skinny jeans, but he said it was the perfect work attire and that I looked fabulous. He had me in the kids section, to see how I was with organization and people skills. I think I passed his test because the shelves were perfect, families were happy, and the whole library was in harmony. That is, until my bonehead boy friend, brother, and friends decided that they were going to torment me on their break.

They barged through the door loud and I knew it bothered my boss. I greeted them kindly, but almost lost my cool when they started to bicker with one another.

"Kendall? Why are you guys here? Carlos! Don't touch that!" He grinned sheepishly as his best friends tried to hold up a large potted plant with one hand. Seth was the only one who could do it, no surprises there. I sighed, "If you guys don't behave I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Aw, Sam, they are just having some fun." I turned my gaze to him and he visibly flinched. I knew my gaze was stone and it even made Seth crumble but I was scared, I couldn't lose my first job, especially not on my first day. "I know this is important to you, I'll get them to calm down. Oh, it seems our own Logan has a major crush on a certain Trouble." He quickly jogged off to the other guys as I tried to decipher what he meant. I realized, moments later, Logan liked Sara!


	8. Chapter 8

The guys left my work after their break, thankfully. I had to speak to the m three more times, because they were so irritating. James even made a little girl cry! Thankfully, they didn't stick around too long after that incident. I was picking up the mess they cause when my boss called me into his office.

"Now, Sam, you handled those boys pretty well. Did you know them?" I smiled sheepishly before nodding.

"Yeah, um, one is my brother, another is my boyfriend, and the other three are my friends. I'm really sorry about them, they won't come in again." I hoped my job wasn't compromised because of them. I loved them all to death, but seriously. I'll kill them if I lose my job.

"That's perfectly fine. They were actually quite comical. They can still come in; they just can't do that every day. This is still a library, and it needs some sort of order. You shift is over for the day, good work, see you tomorrow." I nodded and left his office. I made my way home, hoping that the boys weren't home yet.

I walked through the front door and was immediately met with Avenged Sevenfold blasting from every speaker in the living room. I looked around for Sara for a couple minutes before finding her in the bathroom, scrubbing behind the toilet.

"Sara, what are you doing?" The music wasn't as loud here, so I didn't need to scream.

"I met this girl and she said that most germs are behind your toilet, so I'm working extra hard to get rid of them." I nodded, thinking my sister was going insane. Just then, a girl about our age popped into the bathroom, behind her was another.

"Hello?" I was unsure who these people were, but my guard was up.

"Hey! I'm Taylor and this is Camille, we've been helping Sara clean. You must be Sam?" I nodded and she continued. "Well it's great to meet you! Oh! I love this song." The song changed to "Brompton Cocktail" and the girl was dancing like a maniac. I started to back up slowly, but only succeeding in falling into the bath tub. All three of the girls laughed loudly at me. I pouted and Camille gave me her hand. She pulled me from the tub and I left the room to change into something more comfortable. When I exited my bed room I was wearing sweats and Kendall's Arizona tee. I turned the music down and smiled at the girls as the pouted. "Sam…" Taylor dragged my name out, but then "Lost" came on and I had to crack it. I turned it up louder than before and started to jump around, screaming it with the others.

The boys must have come in during out little dance time, because when "Lost" was over they were clapping for us. We all blushed, but mine was the deepest when Kendall had Seth turn the music down, just so he could shout at the top of his lungs that he 'loved Samantha Trouble with all his heart'. His statement made the room erupt in applause. I tried to hide my face, but Kendall rushed over and kissed me passionately. I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't.

"Remember you promised me an hour, it starts now." I nodded. We went to my room silently, leaving everyone else in wonder at us.


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall locked the door behind, just to be assured that we would get a full hour. I assumed all the guys knew about it, because Seth didn't try to break in the door. He had an acute sense of hearing when it came to me and Sara, any little sound that included us was heard. I sat at the edge of the bed I was supposed to share with Sara. No offense to her, but I like Kendall's bed more. He is so warm and comfy, and cuddling is always a plus.

"How was your day beautiful?" Kendall sat next to me, his arm around me waist. He was hesitant to even touch me, I noticed. I know I'm accident prone but I'm not that fragile.

"It was good. My boss didn't fire me, or mind you guys necessarily. He said you could continue to go to the library, but you guys can't cause a ruckus." He chuckled but nodded. He was staring at me intently, making me a bit uncomfortable.

"Anything else?" He was pushing for more information, but I didn't know what to say. I hate talking about myself, I'm not that interesting. I shuffled my feet on the floor, realizing I was still in my flats from work. I kicked them off blindly, hoping they were remotely close to where I needed them to be.

"I don't think so? What do you want me to say?" He looked down at that; I knew I said it a little too harsh. "I'm sorry, I just, you're staring as if you expect something, but I don't know what."

"I just want to know you, to get into your mind. You're such a mystery to me." I nodded. I was a mystery to everyone.

"I don't really like talking about myself. I don't think I'm that important, or interesting." I looked down. I knew it was a mistake the moment it happened. Kendall stood and faced me with a stony look.

"You're amazing, not matter how often I tell you, it doesn't sink in. I think you just do this for attention. Maybe I don't want to know about you. You're such a downer!" I kept my head down as tears gathered in my eyes. I knew everyone heard that out in the other room. Was I really that bad?

"Kendall, I don't think I'm amazing because the only people who have ever said that are teachers and my siblings. I feel as though they say it because they have to, not because it's true. Sorry if I have self-esteem the size of a cell. My parents didn't want me, or my siblings, so I feel as if no one will want me. If your parents, the ones who are supposed to care for you and love you don't you feel broken inside. That's all I am, broken, and I need to be fixed. I thought, for the first time, you could be the boy with a glue gun. That you could fix me, but it turns out, I was just a mystery, so now that I've been solved, I'll be kicked to the curb. There are more mysteries to be solved." I kept my voice as strong as I could. Kendall knelt in front of me and smiled. I took it as he was happy I was broken and lost. I looked away from him.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I just want you to know that I love you. I really and truly love everything about you. You make me happy. And you're still a mystery, I think you always will be, but I don't mind, I like trying to figure you out." He pushed my face up and kissed me. "Please never believe you are anything short of amazing." I nodded and pulled him back onto the bed so I could hug him. There was pounding on the door and I looked over.

"You're hour is up! I want my sister back!" Kendall sighed, but complied with what Seth said. I was surprised. It hadn't felt like an hour, but I guess time just goes faster for me when I'm around Kendall. Seth pushed past him and tackled me onto the bed. "I love you Sam." He smiled happily and kissed my cheek.

"Seth, have you completely lost your marbles?" He shook his head. I tried, in vain, to push him off of me. Something happened in the last hour that made him crazy, and I was determined to figure out what it was.


End file.
